Une visiteuse des Canada
by Stories-aleatoires
Summary: Emma Swan mère d'Henry et fille adoptive de Mary-Margarette Blanchard et David Nolan veut retrouver sa vraie mère à Vancouver. Mais elle va faire une tout autre rencontre, qui va bouleverser son coeur et sa vie.


_Une visiteuse des Canada._

Aéroport de Paris-Charles-De-Gaulle, deux jeunes parents attendaient patiemment leur fille revenue de voyage aux Canada. Ou du moins c'est ce que la mère appelait patiemment, car contrairement au mari qui lui, bras croisés restait calme, droit regardant la sortie des voyageurs, le sourire aux lèvres, elle, elle trépignait faisant des allés et retour devant lui en tortillant ses doigts. Au bout d'un moment, David prit la main de sa femme, lui souriant tendrement. Il voyait son regard inquiet et paniqué à l'idée que sa fille n'ai pas prise l'avion...

\- Mary calme-toi... Elle va arriver.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Et si elle avait décidé de nous abandonnées ? Pour cette... Femme.

\- Ma chérie, elle nous a envoyé un message en nous disant qu'elle était dans l'avion.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle dans un souffle de soulagement.

Ils avaient adoptés leur fille, Emma, elle n'était encore qu'un bébé lorsque David et Mary signèrent les papiers d'adoptions, à ce moment là, ils habitaient toujours Boston et quelques années plus tard quand Emma avait atteint ses trois ans, ils décidèrent de voyager et de découvrir Paris, la ville des amoureux. Et finalement ils n'en étaient jamais repartis.

Donc pour ainsi dire Emma n'avait connue que la France et n'avait jamais eut l'idée de retournée dans son pays natale, du moins pas avant son vingtième anniversaire où elle décida de faire des recherches sur ses parents biologique. Elle découvrit, alors que son paternel était décédé après un tragique accident de la route. Et que sa mère, était bien vivante, vivant dans la ville de Vancouver au Canada.

David posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa femme glissant par la même occasion sa main sur sa joue. Mary ferma les yeux sur ce geste tendre et posa sa main sur celle qui se trouvait sur sa joue.

\- Hey, m'an, 'pa ! Entendirent-ils au loin.

Reconnaissant la voix de leur fille, les parents se séparèrent pour se rapprocher d'elle, ils se firent un câlin.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Emma, se retirant de l'étreinte.

\- Nous allons bien. Et toi, ton voyage ma chérie ? Tu as trouver ce que tu cherchais ? Questionna Mary, anxieuse du résultat.

Emma soupira heureuse d'être rentrée chez elle. David prit sa valise commencèrent à marcher jusqu'à leur voiture.

\- Oui. Et je peux vous assurez que je suis bien heureuse de vous avoir comme parents.

Mary se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Mais elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire traverser son visage, heureuse. Arriver à la voiture les parents d'Emma et elle-même, s'installèrent dans la voiture sans oublier de mettre la valise de leur fille dans le coffre. Assise à l'arrière elle regardait l'extérieur se rappelant de ce mois à Vancouver. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, mais son cœur se serra... Elle n'oublierai jamais son visage...

\- Alors... Comment était-elle ? Questionna Mary.

\- Comme une alcoolo. Elle travaille dans un vieux restaurant, qui d'ailleurs n'est pas très accueillant, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Évidemment... Mentit-elle.

Mary et David sont peut-être leur parents adoptifs mais malgré tout, ils connaissaient tout de leur fille et en cet instant ils savaient parfaitement, qu'elle mentait. Ils se regardèrent d'un œil entendus en esquissant un sourire, ce que manqua pas Emma qui s'était tourné vers leur parents pour leur demander :

\- Henry à était sage ? Demanda Emma pour changer de sujets.

Henry, le fils d'Emma... Il y a six ans maintenant Emma avait fait la plus grosse -ou bien la meilleure- erreur de sa vie, en perdant sa fleur avec un homme, elle le croyait sérieux, il était beau, grand, fort, attentionné, elle pensait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. L'erreur. Quatre mois plus tard, elle sut qu'elle était enceinte, elle décida alors d'en parler en premier temps au père, mais celui-ci c'est comporté en gros lâche ! Il l'avait laissé sur le trottoir, pleurant, sous un torrent de pluies... Seule.

En rentrant ce soir-là, David et Mary voyant leur fille dans un état pitoyable, trempés de la tête au pieds, le peu de mascara disparu, ils prirent soin d'elle, lui préparant un bain chaud et c'est devant un chocolat saupoudré de cannelle, un plaid autour de ses épaules qu'elle leur dit.

\- Henry a était un ange, tu le récupéreras à la l'école ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr. Comment ce passe la concession ? Reprit-elle aussitôt.

David sourit et jeta un regard à sa fille dans le rétroviseur. Emma avait toujours appréciée la mécanique, mais elle adorait également les chevaux depuis son enfance et heureusement pour elle, elle pouvait profiter de monter gratuitement, Mary tenant une école d'équitation.

\- Ça se passe bien. La semaine prochaine nous recevons la nouvelle CLA.

\- C'est super ! Ça veut dire nouvelle voiture ?

En effet, David étant directeur de la concession Mercedez-Benz, tous les trois-quatre ans il changeait de voiture, prenant la dernière sortie en date.

\- Tu as tout à compris !

\- Et le ranch ? Comment se porte Temperance ?

Temperance, était la jument personnelle d'Emma, enceinte de huit mois maintenant.

\- Elle se porte très bien. Et le poulain à l'intérieur aussi. Et Osiris, ne veut toujours pas se laisser monter.

Osiris est capricieux et bagarreur, pensa Emma.

\- Je vais m'en occuper dès demain, maman.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut difficile pour Emma de se lever. Mais elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle s'occuperait d'Osiris, alors elle le ferait. Ses pensées toujours tournée sur son voyage à Vancouver ou du moins sur cette femme... Oui, Emma avait rencontrée ou plutôt retrouvée une vieille amie d'enfance de la maternelle, elles ne se sont pas reconnut de suite évidemment mais c'est en discutant de l'enfance de chacune et de l'autre qu'elles se sont « reconnue ».

Elle se leva et réveilla Henry d'une douce caresse sur sa joue, un regard attendrie.

\- Henry. Il faut se réveiller mon grand, murmura t-elle à son oreille.

Henry ouvrit doucement les yeux, faisant un gargouillis. Emma sourit gentiment passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Allez... Je te prépare le petit déjeuner. Lait cannelle avec corn-flakes ?

\- Mh... Oui, murmura t-il en passant sa main sur son visage.

Emma descendit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui...

Mary et David étaient déjà réveillés, voyant leur fille arriver ils l'alpaguèrent :

\- Bien dormi, ma chérie ?

\- Ça va... Mentit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Oui, en réalité Emma n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit, se retournant dans ses draps, ses pensées tournée vers Regina, se remémorant de ses deux dernières semaines à ses côtés... Leur première rencontre.

Emma afficha un rictus, le dos tourné à ses parents, les yeux dans le vague en direction de la fenêtre.

 _Emma sortie du café de sa mère, toujours énervée contre elle-même d'être aussi lâche ! Parce que depuis maintenant deux semaines, elle était une régulière, tous les jours elle venait au bar commandant un verre de soda ou de chocolat chaud saupoudré à la cannelle._

 _Seule, au coin du bar elle observait sa mère biologique, ses tics, regardait son visage,ses cheveux châtain, Emma savait d'où elle tenait sa couleur de cheveux. Oui parce que beaucoup oubliait qu'Emma n'était pas blonde platine de naissance, mais bien châtains. En revanche, les yeux elle devait sûrement les détenir de son père, ayant remarqué que sa génitrice avait les siens marrons clairs, presque jaune. Elle avait également remarqué que lorsque sa mère était nerveuse, elle passait sa main dans les cheveux, ce détail avait fait sourire Emma._

 _Arrivant sur la grande avenue où se trouvé son hôtel. Sur le bas côté, elle aperçut une Mercedez-Benz de collection, le coffre ouvert, une fumée blanche en sortir. Au départ, ayant pour objectif d'ignorer cette personne, elle entendit une voix féminine s'en dégager qui la fit finalement changer d'avis. Connaissant sur le bout de ses doigts toutes les Mercedez-Benz._

 _\- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! S'écria une brune, au dessus du moteur._

 _Doucement, Emma elle s'approcha et posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de l'inconnue. Celle-ci se retourna en sursautant._

 _\- Excusez-moi. Auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?_

 _L'hésitation se lit dans les yeux de la brune, mais après quelques secondes de réflexions, elle soupira lasse et s'écarta du capot et demanda :_

 _\- Vous vous y connaissez en voiture ?_

 _La tête déjà en dessous du capot, regardant d'où provenait la fumée, elle répondit :_

 _\- Oui, mais seulement les Mercedez. Mon père est le gérant d'une concession Mercedez à Paris._

 _Sans que la blonde ne le voit, la brune ouvrit grand les yeux à cette annonce. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire une remarque, Emma reprit :_

 _\- Et vos bougies de préchauffages sont mortes._

 _\- Super... Répondit-elle en balançant ses bras. Manquait plus que ça, souffla t-elle en passant sa main sur son fond._

 _Gênée, Emma mit ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, les lèvres pincées. Se souvenant que ses mains étaient noirs, elle les ressortis que la belle brune en face d'elle réfléchissait, elle la regarda de haut en bas, s'éternisant sur ses courbes féminines, le cœur battant. Après quelques secondes, son regard remonta jusque dans celui de la brune, une lueur rouge apparut sur ses joues sachant qu'elle s'était faite repérée._

 _-Je... Je dois y aller, veuillez m'excuser, balbutia Emma._

 _Emma commença à reprendre la direction de sa route, elle souffla un bon coup avant que la belle brune ne l'alpague:_

 _\- Hé !_

 _Emma se retourna les yeux brillants. Voyant que la jeune femme courait presque en la rattrapant, Emma commença à marcher dans sa direction._

 _\- Accepteriez-vous de prendre un verre avec moi ? Pour vous remercier de m'avoir aider._

 _Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question, Emma ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans jamais en sortir un mots._

 _\- Heu... Eh bien..._

 _\- Si vous êtes libre, cela va de soit, rajouta la belle brune._

 _Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse face à cette femme._

 _\- Oui, avec plaisir. Réussi t-elle à articuler._

 _-_ Emma, chérie ! Appela sa mère mettant une main sur un épaule d'Emma.

Emma sursauta à l'entente de ce nom, son regard se posa sur sa tasse de café fumante et prête. Elle tourna son regard bouffi vers sa mère qui avait déplacer sa main sur sa joue.

\- Ma chérie ça va ? S'inquiéta Mary en essuyant une larme.

Emma renifla et c'est à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Elle se dégagea de sa mère en disant :

-Oui, oui tout va bien.

Elle s'essaya à table et Henry arriva en courant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils en s'apercevant que sa mère n'avait pas préparer son chocolat, il la regarda et vit ses yeux rouges, il se rétracta à parler et puis il se leva, préparant son chocolat et ses corn-flakes. Ce n'est que qu'en revenant à table qu'Emma s'aperçut qu'elle avait oubliée le petit déjeuner de son fils. Elle soupira un bon coup avant de dire :

\- Merde... Je suis désolée Henry... Je...

David et Mary échangèrent un regard inquiet. Se posant des questions sur l'état de santé de sa mère, Henry demanda gentiment en posant sa main sur son avant bras :

\- Maman est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui c'est juste le décalage horaire, je suis un peu fatiguée.

Henry n'insista pas pour l'instant, mais il était sûre que sa mère mentait.

De l'autre côté du continent, ou le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Regina chez elle à son bureau essayait de travailler sur le dossier de son client mais ses pensées été toujours ailleurs. Se remémorant les fins d'après-midi passés avec une certaine blonde, son parfum envahissant toute sa maison, sa voix qui l'appelait d'en bas pour lui dire qu'elle était arrivée. Cette nuit, elle n'avait pu fermés l'œil, son odeur toujours imprégnée sur les draps, regardant la place à côté d'elle, là où Emma avait dormit, priant pour qu'elle apparaisse comme par magie. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque une larme avait coulé, puis une seconde et elle ne put se retenir encore longtemps. Elle avait pleuré, pendant plusieurs heures, son cœur déchiré.

Elle se leva d'un bond, tirant ses cheveux en arrière, en colère contre elle-même de ne pas l'avoir retenue, mais aussi contre la blonde de lui avait fait cette promesse. Seulement, pour ne pas qu'elles souffrent toutes les deux. Stupide idée !

Faisant les cents dans la pièce, elle murmurer pour elle-même :

\- Elle a un fils qui l'attendait... Se rassurait-elle d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Mais très vite les regrets reprit surface :

\- Stupide blonde ! J'aurais du le faire... Il faut que je l'appelle ! Décida t-elle, en retournant à son bureau pour numéroter à partir de son téléphone fixe.

Elle commença à taper, puis se ravisa en s'asseyant sur sa chaise roulante. Elle devait se concentrer sur son travail, elle avait promis à Emma de ne pas craquer, de ne pas la joindre. Foutue promesse ! Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait une telle promesse ?! Parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que ça serait si difficile de l'oublier.

Résignée à tenir sa promesse, elle continua le dossier de son client. Ou du moins elle essaya...

La journée d'Emma fut difficile, très difficile. Entre Osiris qui faisait toujours des siennes, un cheval qui avait réussit à s'enfuir elle avait du laisser Osiris seul dans la clôture pour courir chercher Temperance. Au final, elle avait perdue le cheval de vue et l'avait retrouver non loin de la route principal, menant à Paris.

Malgré cette journée éprouvante, Emma n'avait pu retirer cette image du visage de Regina, son sourire, cette merveilleuse cicatrice, ce _dernier_ dîner et sa _dernière nuit_ passé en sa compagnie.

 _Elles s'étaient promises d'un accord tacite de ne pas parler du départ d'Emma. Alors Regina avait préparés un dîner aux chandelles avec petite salades en entrée, lasagne au repas et tiramisu pour le dessert, elles s'étaient toutes les deux mises sur leur trente et un. Emma avait parlé de sa vie à Paris, Regina l'écoutait attentivement, elle buvait ses paroles, se noyait dans ses perles émeraudes. Regina parlait également de sa vie quotidienne et sa routine habituelle. Boulot, travail, dormir. Voilà à quoi les journées de Regina aspirés, jusqu'à ce qu'une blonde et une veste en cuir rouge viennent l'alpaguer pour demander de l'aide pour sa voiture. Elle bénissait ce jour-là._

 _A la fin du repas elles avaient décidé de regarder un film. Enfin regarder était un bien grand mot, elles s'étaient surtout embrassées tendrement, langoureusement, sensuellement, les langues s'étaient frôlés et les mains avaient rejoint leurs corps devenus chaud, leurs cœurs tambourinant contre leurs poitrines, des soupires étaient sortis, puis des gémissements puis des supplications._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, dans la pénombre de la chambre de Regina, leur corps nues collés l'un contre l'autre, leur respirations s'étaient calmés, le silence permettant à leurs esprits de divaguer vers des pensées simimaires. Dans quelques heures Emma repartirait pour Paris._

 _Alors avec de tendres caresses, Emma avait dit :_

 _\- Tu ne m'appelleras pas, hein ?_

 _Interloquée, Regina fronça des sourcils. Dans la pénombre elle regarda la silhouette noire d'Emma._

 _\- Promet moi de ne pas me contacter, Regina. Dit-elle d'une voix calme._

 _Regina secoua la tête de gauche à droite, pourquoi lui disait-elle cela ?!_

 _\- Je... Je ne peux pas..._

 _Le cœur de Regina se serra et la tristesse prit place, une larme venait de roulé sur sa joue. Elle venait de resserrer l'étreinte, le nez dans le cou d'Emma, quelques soubresauts l'agitaient, indiquant à Emma qu'elle pleurait. Alors doucement Emma embrassa ses cheveux, resserra ses bras autour du corps de Regina. Elle la berça doucement, lui soufflant des mots doux. Elle voulait que Regina tiennent sa promesse, alors elle la supplia encore, lui disant que ça serait mieux pour elles._

 _Au final, Regina avait dit oui, sous la fatigue. Et ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elles s'endormirent pour deux petites heures._

En fin d'après-midi, Emma n'était pas allée chercher Henry à l'école, elle avait demandé à sa mère de s'en charger en disant qu'elle était très occupée au ranch. En réalité, c'est qu'elle avait les yeux bouffit, elle venait de pleurer et elle ne voulait pas en inquiéter son fils. Pourquoi avait-elle prit cette décision, de ne pas se donner de nouvelles, ne pas s'appeler ! Bon Dieu, Emma !

Elle s'en voulait. Terriblement.

En rentrant, la surprise fut à son arrivée chez quand une paires de bras était venue l'encerclée.

Mary était inquiète pour sa fille, depuis qu'elle avait fait ce voyage Emma n'avait plus cette étincelle de bonheur. Que s'était-il passé là-bas ? Emma avait-elle menti ? Sa maman était-elle gentille ? Lui avait-elle demander de rentrée au Pays ? Trop de questions sans réponses... Mary ne pouvait dormir sans avoir ses réponses, alors elle avait patiemment attendue le retour de sa fille tasse de thé en main, se torturant de questions. Il était 21 heures quand sa fille rentra ce soir, alors quand elle entendit la porte elle se précipita derrière pour voir apparaître une Emma aux yeux bouffis, elle n'avait pas attendue sa permission pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Que se passe t-il maman ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit ? Demanda Emma.

Mary s'écarta de sa fille et la regarda.

\- Je suis inquiète. Pour toi, avoua t-elle.

Emma, fronça des sourcils. C'est vrai que le manque de Regina pesait sur son moral, mais... Ça se voyait tant que ça ? Voulant fuir cette conversation, Emma contourna sa mère pour aller en direction de la cuisine. C'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté de Mary qui la suivit. Emma contourna l'îlot central, Mary elle resta de l'autre côté, pour se retrouver en face.

\- Emma, dis-moi la vérité que s'est-il passé là-bas ? C'est ta mère ? Tu... Tu veux aller vivre là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que cette femme… ? Mary n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle fut couper par Emma.

\- Maman stop ! Stop... Soupira t-elle avant d'ajouter, cela n'a rien à voir avec cette femme.

\- Alors quelles sont les raisons ?

Pouvait-elle se confiée à sa mère ? Bien sûr.

Emma inspira un bon coup et se lança :

\- J'ai... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Un soulagement immense tomba sur le moral de sa mère qui se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Oh...

\- Et elle me manque. Terriblement. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas me contacter.

C'était ridicule ! Du moins c'est ce que pensa Mary qui fronça les sourcils et dont l'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur son visage.

\- Je ne voulais pas... Je pensais que... Je pensais que ça serait plus facile, pour nous deux. Et puis il y a Henry...

\- Henry est assez grand et intelligent pour comprendre que tu as besoin d'amour dans ta vie.

Emma secoua la tête et un léger rire nerveux sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Maman... C'est une femme.

A partir de là, le cerveau de Mary s'arrêta. Une femme ?! Puis d'un seul coup toutes les questions existentiels qu'une maman a, au moment où sa fille avoue qu'elle est amoureuse d'une autre femme, s'entrechoquèrent. Ses paupières s'ouvrait et se fermaient, sa bouche ouverte formant un « o ». Avait-elle bien entendue ? Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Emma la devança.

\- C'est arrivé comme ça. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, d'accord ?

D'accord ?! D'accord ?! Cette phrase tourna en boucle, dans le cerveau de Mary. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Sa fille était amoureuse d'une femme. Après tout l'amour ne se contrôle pas, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

\- Tu... Tu es amoureuses ? Osa t-elle demander.

Cette question resta en suspend pendant quelques minutes. Emma chercher une réponse... Elle avait envie de dire « non » mais quelque chose lui disait que ce manque n'était pas normale. Maintenant que la question était posée, elle ne savait quoi répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Mary hocha la tête. Un soulagement incontrôlable se forma dans son cerveau. Ce n'était pas à cause de cette femme... Ma fille est simplement amoureuse. Amoureuse d'une femme. Mais amoureuse.

\- Est-ce qu'elle, elle sait ce que tu éprouves pour elle ?

\- Non...

Et après un temps de silence et de réflexion elle répond :

\- Oui... Arrghh ! Crie t-elle, qu'elle venait de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet.

Pour Regina c'était décidé. Elle avait acheté un billet - dernière minute - d'avion de nuit pour Paris, réserver un taxi, elle avait également décider qu'elle irait au ranch en premier lieu ne pouvant rechercher que les lieux de travail de la famille Swan, peut-être devrait-elle passer à la concession Mercedes-Benz même si d'après ses souvenirs Emma travaillait plutôt avec sa mère.

En effet, cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Regina n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Emma. Pensant qu'Emma ne tiendrait pas sa promesse elle avait attendue son appel avec impatience, mais cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle se rongeait les ongles, se faisant du soucis, ne travaillant plus -ou du moins le strict minimum pour ses clients-, travaillant pour son propre compte elle avait donc conclue qu'elle fermerait le bureau pour quelques temps, prenant des vacances. Bien méritées en plus de cela.

La belle brune était maintenant assise sur son lit à regarder sa penderie, ne sachant pas quoi mettre dans cette foutue valise. Son avion était dans quatre heures maintenant et elle n'avait mit que des sous-vêtements. A bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se décida enfin à se bouger prenant plusieurs robes, quelques pantalons, quelques tee-shirts assortis, ses affaires de toilettes et la valise était bouclée.

Trois heures et demi plus tard, elle se trouvait enfin dans l'avion. Son cœur palpitant d'excitation rien qu'à imaginer les retrouvailles avec sa sulfureuse blonde. Et puis une pointe d'appréhension se forma dans son esprit... Et si elle avait trouver quelqu'un ? Et si elle l'avait oubliée ? Après tout, elles ne s'étaient rien promis. Son cœur et sa gorge se serrèrent en regardant par le hublot rien qu'en imaginant Emma en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quelques secondes plus tard par la voix de sa voisine de bord :

\- Excusez-moi... Je crois que vous vous êtes trompée de place, l'informa gentiment cette dernière.

Regina se leva alors tout en parlant :

\- Oui, veuillez m'excuser c'est parce que je ne suis jamais à l'aise lors du décollage. Et je suis plus apaisée quand... Elle ne put finir sa phrase, la jeune femme l'ayant interrompue.

\- Dans ce cas vous pouvez la garder cela ne me dérange pas, lui dit-elle accompagner d'un sourire.

Avant de se rasseoir Regina demanda :

\- En êtes vous sûre ?

\- Oui, allez-y. Et la femme s'assit alors : On va passer plus de six heures côte à côte, je pense que la moindre des choses c'est que nous soyons bien installées.

\- Certes.

Et alors que le silence commençait à prendre place, que l'avion était sur la piste de décollage, les mains serrés sur les accoudoirs, yeux fermés, s'efforçant de bien respirer. Sa voisine se mit à sourire et lui demanda gentiment :

\- Vous voulez que je...

\- Non ! Taisez-vous ! Répondit-elle sèchement. Oh pardon je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle sentit la pression du décollage accompagné de secousses sur sa poitrine, sa respiration se bloqua. Tout ça pour elle ! Je te jure qu'elle va m'entendre, pensa t-elle.

L'avion était en vole depuis maintenant vingt minutes. Regina avait eut du mal avec le décollage, prises en nausées et angoisses. Sa voisine n'avait toujours pas dit un mots, mais elle sentait son regard sur elle, ce qui pesait également sur ses nerfs. Elle se tourna alors vers elle et lui demanda gentiment :

\- Vous auriez une question Miss... ?

La jeune femme se pinça la lèvre avant de répondre :

\- Scarlett Lucas et non, aucune en particulière, mentit-elle.

Regina voyait son embarra, son mensonge derrière ses paupières, un sourire sadique s'afficha. Scarlett se sentait gênée face à ce sourire, elle tourna son regard sur le siège d'en face, les sourcils froncés. En réalité elle avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais n'osait la sortir. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'impuissance face à quelqu'un, ce qui l'a fit réfléchir à haute voix.

\- Merde, alors ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de quelqu'un...

Regina toujours son regard brun sur elle, puis leva un sourcil sur ses mots. Scarlett avait à peine tournée le regard pour voir la réaction, s'en suivit d'une rougeur immédiate.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je... Ok, je me tais.

Regina afficha un sourire vainqueur et fière. Elle pourrait être enfin tranquille durant ce long voyage. Son billet disait qu'elle n'arriverait pas avant 8 heures 50. Elle décida donc de fermer les yeux. Elle ne pourrait s'endormir totalement à cause du bruit agaçant des réacteurs de ce -foutue- avion dans ses oreilles, accompagnés de ces quelques turbulences normale, qui avait juste pour but de faire paniquée son cœur et son cerveau. Mais les yeux fermés, elle put que se remémorer du visage angélique d'Emma. De ces moments passés avec elle à ses côtés, son chocolat chaud à la cannelle embaumant tout son appartement. Ses tendres papouilles et caresses pour l'endormir, sa main sur sa joue, ses lèvres lui manquaient, elle en oubliés son goût (Pas sûr de cette phrase)... Comme elle en avait également oublié son parfum, ses magnifiques yeux verts dans lesquels elle s'était noyée, si souvent.

Au final, c'est au bout de plusieurs heures que Regina avait finalement réussi à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, tout comme sa voisine, Scarlett.

Emma avait entre guillemets reprit son train quotidien ou presque... Même si son enthousiasme, sa joie de vivre, son sourire n'était plus. Une douleur lancinante continué a persisté, un manque, un trou dans son cœur. Elle avait maigrit, ne mangeant qu'un repas par jour. Sont visage commencer à se creuser. Elle ne vivait plus, non. Elle ne faisait que survivre, pour son fils.

Son fils qui la voyait dépérir de jour en jour, sans rien pouvoir faire. Personne ne lui voulait expliquer la situation. Et grâce à son intelligence et sa capacité à observer, il comprit vite que tout le monde était au courant de la situation de sa propre mère. Souvent lorsque sa mère et ses grands-parents discutés, essayant de lui redonner goût à la vie, de la motiver, de faire quelques choses, il essayait de les espionnés dans leurs conversations. Seulement, ils coupaient court la discussion, Emma ne connaissait que trop bien son fils et ses oreilles de fouineur. Mais sa persévérance à écouter apporta ses fruits, une fois. C'était quelques jours après que sa mère soit rentrée, dans une brève discussions avec grand-mère, il avait réussit à entendre les mots « femme » et « amoureuse ». Et là, il sut. Sa mère était amoureuse d'une femme.

Alors les questions personnels c'était amassé dans son cerveau. Parce que pour lui, une femme était automatiquement avec un homme. Alors au lieu de demander à sa mère qui élèverait trop de soupçons, il avait décidé d'utiliser son -meilleur ami dans ces circonstances- Google. Et il avait trouver. Parfois négatif et parfois positif. Et après mure réflexion de lui-même, il s'est dit que si sa maman aimer une femme, eh bien... Il n'y avait rien de bien méchant. Après tout on ne choisit pas la personne. Ça nous tombe dessus, c'est tout.

Emma comme tout les jours depuis quelques semaines, se leva à six heures, l'heure du levée de soleil. Évitant au maximum ses parents qui dormait jusqu'à sept heures, l'heure à laquelle elle quittait la maison. Habillée et préparée jusqu'aux chaussures, elle alla dans la cuisine se servir un café noir, pour se réveiller. C'est dans un calme apaisant qu'elle buvait devant la fenêtre de la cuisine au-dessus du lavabo. Le regard sur ce ciel orangé, le soleil commençant à frapper sur les vignes, leur donnant un éclat d'or. Emma aimer cette vue le matin.

Son petit déjeuner fini, il était : six heures quarante. Elle remonta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de son fils et le réveilla doucement, aujourd'hui nous étions vendredi, son jour préféré. Car en rentrant de l'école il pouvait faire ce dont il lui plaisait parce que c'était le week-end.

Le jeune homme émergea doucement, émettant quelques protestations. Il se retourna, dos à Emma.

\- Mmh... Ve... as... me... evée...

Sa mère sourit attendri en lui faisant quelques caresses sur ses joues.

\- Oh si tu en as envie.

Henry, se mit sur ses avant-bras, se retournant vers sa maman, les cheveux ébouriffé, les yeux plissé, il demanda d'une voix éraillé :

\- Ah bon ?

Emma sourit de plus belle.

\- Oui. Nous sommes vendredi.

Henry s'extirpa doucement évitant sa maman, il s'assit à ses côtés, sentit sa maman lui baiser dans les cheveux. Il sourit de ses gestes. Il passa ses mains sur visage, s'étirant. Il pensa une fraction de seconde à mettre le sujet de son amoureuse sur le tapis. Quelques secondes passèrent, dans un silence apaisant. Et Henry se lança.

\- 'Mam ?

\- Oui ?

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil et la vit jouer avec ses doigts. Elle était nerveuse. Elle savait...

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Emma hésita... Henry était encore jeune pour comprendre ce genre de problèmes. Mais elle lui avait promit lorsqu'il avait sept ans qu'elle ne lui mentirait jamais, si il lui posait une question. Elle le savait fouineur et elle n'eut aucun mal à savoir de quoi il parlait. Alors elle chercha à prononcer les bons mots.

\- J'avais peur. Que tu ne l'acceptes pas.

\- Maman, je t'aime. Et je veux que tu sois heureuse, et si c'est avec une femme alors...

Emma sourit légèrement, comme soulager d'un poids trop lourd à cacher et passa son bras sur les petites épaules d'Henry.

\- Depuis quand tu es devenu si adulte ?

Henry sourit.

\- Cette femme... Elle est comment ?

Emma retira son bras des épaules de son fils, reprenant un visage neutre, elle cherchant les bons mots. Une étincelle passa dans le fond de ses yeux, Henry ne le vit pas voyant seulement le profil de sa mère.

\- Elle est... Elle est magnifique. Elle est brune, cheveux mit-long, peau tannée, yeux marrons. Elle est droite, intelligente, gentille, attachante, cultivée. Au premier abord elle a l'air hautaine, avec ses tailleurs et son regard, mais je pense que c'est son travail qui lui donne une allure de Reine. Vous avez certains points en communs.

Henry haussa un sourcil, intéressée par cette phrase. Emma le vit.

\- Ça ! Elle le fait souvent, dit-elle en souriant. Elle aime les livres. Le piano...

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Emma prit quelques secondes de pause avant d'assimiler la question de son fils.

\- Oui, je l'aime. Tellement.

Henry posa une main sur sa cuisse et lui dit avant de se lever :

\- Appelle là.

Henry sorti de la pièce, laissant seule sa maman dans ses pensées.

Regina était dans son taxi, heureusement pour elle son français est assez bien rodée. Et se remercia elle-même d'avoir étudier le français, car le taxi-man ne parlait pas anglais... Foutue taxi-man !

Et qu'une grosse grange apparaît dans son champ de vision, son cœur se mit à palpiter. Le taxi dépassa une pancarte « École Équestre ». Elle regarda l'heure : neuf heures quarante. Une foule de question se remit en marches dans son esprit. Et si Emma avait retrouver quelqu'un ? Et si elle n'était pas là ? Elle tomberait sur sa mère et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dirait ? Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la rencontre des parents !

Et alors que le taxi se gara, elle sortit de la voiture prit sa valise dans le coffre et paya l'homme. Le taxi fit demi-tour et Regina se tourna vers la grange. Une odeur de chevaux embaumant ses narines, Dieu ! Que cette odeur lui rappelait des souvenirs... Et alors qu'elle rentra dans le bureau d'accueil, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, l'accueilli. C'était...

\- Miss Lucas ? Mais...

Regina était perdue. Comment sa voisine de l'avion a pu arriver avant elle ?

La jeune femme la regarda bizarrement, elle lui sourit quand poliment :

\- On se connaît ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

Surprise par cette question, Regina se sentit offensée que la femme l'est oubliée si vite alors qu'elles s'étaient assez bien entendue.

\- Est-ce une de vos blagues ?

La femme fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien la situation.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Je pense qu'il y a erreur sur la personne.

Regina essaya de se radoucir, mais cette situation l'agaçait.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Scarlett Lucas ?

La femme sourit alors, comprenant le quiproquo.

\- Scarlett est ma sœur jumelle, pour être précise.

Regina se retrouva surprise cette nouvelle.

\- Oh. Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je peux vous aidez peut-être ?

Regina hésita quelques secondes. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là.

\- Est-ce que mademoiselle Swan serait là ?

La sœur de Scarlett la regarda ne plissant des yeux hésitante.

\- Elle n'aime pas être dérangée, pendant son travail. Est-ce que je peux lui faire passer un message ?

Regina réfléchit est-ce qu'elle devait insister ? Ou laisser Emma travailler ? Non, elle n'abandonnerait pas maintenant qu'elle était à quelques mètres d'elle. Rien que d'y pensé son cœur se remit à palpiter comme jamais.

\- Écoutez je viens de faire neuf heures voyage, je suis fatiguée, j'ai peu dormi. Je suis directement venue de l'aéroport à ici et j'aimerais...

\- Vous êtes Regina ? Demanda la femme, un brin outrée.

\- C'est exact.

Sans chercher à comprendre, la femme prit le téléphone fixe et numérota.

Regina attendit.

\- Emma. Regina est là...

A l'autre bout de la ligne. Emma à stopper tout mouvements. Croyant avoir mal avoir halluciné sur le prénom, elle répondit la voix enraillé :

\- Ruby ce n'est pas drôle.

Emma renifla et sa vue s'embrouilla. Osiris profita de sa faiblesse pour donner un grand coup et emporta Emma par la même occasion qui tomba. Elle lâcha le cheval qui courut dans l'enclot, laissant Emma toute sableuse avec légère blessure en dessous de l'œil. Elle gémit de douleur en se relevant, elle reprit le téléphone sablonneux aussi. Et le voix de Ruby inquiète au téléphone résonna :

\- Emma ! Ça va ? Tu as besoin de d'aide ?

Emma renifla toujours burinée de larmes. Elle se regarda de haut en bas et s'aperçut que son pantalon était troué et qu'elle saigner.

\- Mh... Non, non Ruby.

\- D'a... D'accord, répondit son amie avec hésitation. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir deux secondes à l'accueil ?

Emma hésita et puis c'est en se regardant une seconde fois qu'elle se dit qu'elle devrait aller désinfecter tout ça.

\- Ouais. Ouais, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha.

Ruby remit le téléphone sur la borne et regarda Regina.

\- Elle arrive. Vous pouvez poser votre valise derrière le comptoir. J'espère que vous aimez les chevaux.

Regina sourit en faisant rouler sa valise jusque derrière le comptoir.

\- Oui, j'en faisait plus jeune. Et puis l'université et arrivé.

\- Ouais. Je comprends. Et donc vous connaissait Scarlett ?

\- Elle était ma voisine dans l'avion durant les neuf heures. Je ne connais pas grand chose d'elle. Elle a dormit sur mon épaule.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrit Emma ne regarda pas vraiment qui était dans la pièce et commença à parler.

\- Saleté d'Osiris toujours aussi...

Emma leva regard et s'arrêta net, croyant halluciner, le regard rougit par les larmes. Son cœur se mit à battre. Elle réussit à peine à prononcer une seule chose.

\- R... Regina.

Et sans rien comprendre elle se retrouva encercler des deux bras de Regina.

\- Oh Emma... Tu m'as tellement manquer, soupira t-elle à son oreilles.

Les mains de Regina vinrent caresser la chevelure sableuse de sa blonde. Elle sentit quelques soubresauts contre son corps elle resserra alors l'étreinte, puis elle sentit les mains d'Emma s'agripper à sa veste de peur qu'elle ne parte une seconde fois. Emma respira le parfum de Regina, le parfum qui lui avait tant manquait. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle était dans ses bras, mais peu importe cela ne sera jamais assez pour elle.

Après plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à savouré les parfums et se réapproprié les courbes de leur corps, Regina voulait goûter une chose qu'elle n'arrivait plus à souvenir. Elle se recula doucement, regarda le visage de larmoyant d'Emma, passa ses mains sur ses joues, écartant ses perles salées, plongea dans ses orbes vertes et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Ceci était un besoin, une envie, une libération... Qu'elles s'exprimèrent de la même manière. Un soupire. Comme si elles reprenaient leurs l'oxygène. Et alors qu'elles s'écartèrent, elles restèrent front contre front. Regina prononça les mots, qu'elles n'osaient jamais dire.

\- Je t'aime.

\- HENRY ! Cria Emma de la cuisine.

Regina posa la tasse de café sur le comptoir au milieu de la cuisine, avant de sourire légèrement à la façon dont sa femme appela son fils.

\- Em' tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que tu cries comme ça.

Emma se plaça alors derrière le dos de sa compagne, l'encercla de ses bras et posa ses mains sur son ventre arrondie et c'est toute sourire qu'elle lui susurra :

\- Je me ferais pardonner.

Regina sourit de plus belle, et répondit en posant ses mains sur les siennes et sa tête sur son épaule :

\- J'espère bien... En attendent ta fille vient de me donner un coup de pied.

\- Je l'ai sentit.

C'est à ce moment qu' Henry déboula dans les escaliers. Emma se retira doucement de sa femme, prit le sachet qu'il y avait sur le comptoir et le donna à son fils et disant :

\- La prochaine fois je te réveille en même temps que moi !

\- Hors de question, tu te lèves à six heures !

Emma et Henry embrassèrent Regina avant de partir en trombe. Regina pu entendre Emma réprimander gentiment Henry.

\- Tout les matins c'est le parcours du combattant avec toi !

\- C'est bon, 'man !

Et alors que Regina voyait Emma partir par la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle sentit de l'humidité entre ses jambes, inquiète de la situation elle mit sa main à son entre jambes quelques secondes plus tard une énorme crampe lui prit les tripes, un mal impossible à décrire, elle cria de toute ses forces, les larmes aux yeux de douleurs, sa main en sang et c'est là qu'elle sut. Et sa dernière pensée fut pour sa fille dans son ventre.

Trou noir.

Mary Margaret et David comme tous les matins se garèrent en face de la petite maison des Swan-Mills. Depuis qu'ils avaient sus pour la grossesse à risque de Regina et qu'elle risquait de mourir, ils avaient décidé de passer tous les matins. Cela faisait donc au moins deux mois qu'ils venaient torturer l'esprit de leur belle-fille, au début Regina refusait disant que cela ne servait à rien et que c'était une perte de temps pour eux.

Mais aujourd'hui tout ceci serait différent.

Alors quand Mary rentra ce jour là, la première chose qu'elle vit fut la main de Regina en sang dépasser du comptoir centrale de la cuisine.

\- REGINA ! Hurla t-elle se précipitant vers elle.

David la suivit de près. Il sortit son téléphone le donna à Mary Margaret et lui disant :

\- Tiens appelle Emma, je vais la porter jusqu'à la voiture.

Mary Margaret prit le téléphone composa le numéro de sa fille. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle réessaya.

\- Allez, Emma... Décroche, décroche, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Messagerie. Elle suivit son mari qui mit Regina à l'arrière et dit d'un ton déterminée :

\- Emma ne répond pas. Je vais avec Regina à l'arrière.

\- Harcèle-là ! Elle répondra... Il faut qu'elle réponde. Bordel ! Répondit-il anxieux en tapant sur le volant. Manquait plus ça... Regina qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? Murmura t-il pour lui même.

David, Mary Margaret et Emma était d'accord pour ne pas appeler les pompiers car le temps qu'ils arrivent elle avait le temps de mourir. Alors quand il avait vu Regina au sol, David n'avait pas perdue une seconde à la porter et la mettre dans la voiture avec précaution.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux urgences, elle fut de suite prise au bloc opératoire en urgence.

David et Mary restèrent quelques secondes dans le hall, sous le choc. Avec seul marque le sang de Regina, sur le pull et les mains de David et Mary Margaret. Celle-ci fondit en larmes dans les bras de David. Inquiète pour Regina.

\- Il faut rappeler Emma, dit-elle solennellement.

Mary renifla, oui fallait l'annoncer à Emma. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle soit capable. Emma était fragile depuis qu'elle savait les conditions de grossesse, elle savait qu'elle pouvait perdre tout, l'enfant et Regina. D'ailleurs elles avaient eu une grande discussion, ou plutôt une grande dispute. Regina avait promit...

\- Je n'ai pas la force, dit-elle à David blottie dans les bras de son mari.

\- Allons dehors, je vais l'appeler.

Une fois dehors, le téléphone à l'oreille, Mary resta dans les bras de son mari. Et ce n'est qu'au bout de deux sonneries Emma répondit :

\- Swan...

\- Regina est à l'hôpital, lança David ne laissant aucune chance à Emma de parler.

Silence.

\- J'arrive !

Emma était sur le perron de sa maison, sur la balancelle, sa fille dans les bras. Henry sortit de la maison et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Je ne lui est pas encore choisi de prénom.

Henry passa son bras autour des épaules de sa mère. Emma posa sa tête sur l'épaules de son fils.

\- Tu le feras avec elle.

\- Tu le penses ?

Henry le pensait. Il en était même persuadé. Du haut de ses seize ans, il avait observé Regina, il avait apprit beaucoup de choses. Il en était sûr Regina était un battante. Sans aucun doutes. Mais pour Emma s'était une autre histoire. Elle manque de confiance en elle, en ses convictions. Emma se posait se pourrissait le cerveau de questions. Cela faisait deux semaines que la petite était née, elle n'avait aucun nom, elle avait peur d'en vouloir à ce petit ange si Regina se s'en sortait pas. Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Qu'allait-elle devenir sans elle ? Elle s'occuperait des enfants. Le pourrait-elle, seule ? Henry partirait un jour. Encore une autre perte, son petit bonhomme avait grandit si vite, elle n'avait pas vue les années passées. Elle avait commençait à prendre quelques rides. Ses parents aussi partirait. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans elle ?

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Tu te souviens du jour de notre mariage ?

\- Le plus beau jour de ta vie, sourit-il.

\- Non, le plus beau jour de ma vie c'est quand tu es né !

\- Oh s'il te plaît, maman, lança t-il mal à l'aise. Je me souviens du jour ou nous a présenté Regina, reprit-il avec nostalgie.

Emma sourit en regardant sa fille.

\- Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi tendue.

 _Emma à cheval sur Temperance, Regina sur Caramel, elles avaient décidé de profiter du beau temps pour aller faire un tour à cheval. Regina découvrait une autre ville, redécouvrait l'équitation, découvrait Emma. Que demander de mieux ?_

 _\- J'ai pensé... Ça te dirait que ce soir je te présente à ma famille ?_

 _Le cerveau de Regina se stoppa sur la phrase « présente à ma famille ». Que demander de pire ? Ce n'était pas un peu tôt ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... J'habite avec mes parents donc automatiquement on va les voir._

 _\- Et donc voir ton fils._

 _\- Exact._

 _Regina réfléchit quelques minutes. Et répondit hésitante tout de même :_

 _\- Je... Oui, c'est d'accord._

 _Regina venait à peine d'arriver sur Paris, qu'Emma prévoyait de lui présenter sa famille. Quelque chose qui la rendait affreusement anxieuse. Et si elle n'était pas accepté de ses parents ? Ou pire d'Henry ? Emma la quitterai, sans hésiter. Ou peut-être en hésitant un peu. Mais peu importe, au final elle la quitterait et ça reviendrait au même._

 _Emma s'approcha du destrier de Regina et posa sa main sur la sienne. Regina leva la tête._

 _\- Hey ça ira. Ils sont gentils et Henry est un garçon intelligent. Ce matin, encore il m'a dit de t'appeler._

 _\- Mais ce matin il ne me connaissait pas._

 _\- Tel mère, tel fils. Il t'aimera._

\- Je crois que ce qui l'a rendait le plus stresser, c'était toi. Elle savait que si tu ne l'acceptais pas, ça serait fini.

\- Mais ça c'est très bien passé.

\- Et je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il c'était dit dans cette chambre.

Henry sourit à ce secret toujours garder.

\- Et ce secret restera dans cette chambre.

\- Petit chenapan !

\- Il faudrait aller à l'hôpital, reprit-il sérieux.

\- Ouais, lança Emma sans grande conviction.

Elle n'aimait pas voir sa femme avec tout ces fils et perfusion. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait promit.

Henry avait prit sa petite sœur et était sortit de la chambre laissant sa mère avec Regina. Les infirmières ont voulu voir si tout était en ordre pour elle et Henry la reprit au bout de dix minutes de tests.

Emma dans la chambre elle regardait sa femme, une main sur la sienne. Elle lui racontait ses nuits avec la petite, qui ne faisait pas encore les siennes. Elle dormait peu sans sa femme à ses côtés.

\- Elle est magnifique. Elle a mes yeux, comme tu l'espérais, mais elle à ton visage.

Silence. Une larme, deux larmes. Emma regardait sa femme, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tremblante.

\- Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom.

Autre silence.

\- Elle besoin de sa mère 'Gina. Et moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Emma baissa son visage quelques secondes.

\- Alexandra... Dit une voix faible.

Emma relava la tête en entendant cette voix. Elle n'était pas sûr, l'avait-elle seulement halluciné ?

\- Elle s'appelle Alexandra, d'accord ? Redemanda Regina, faiblement.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, ma chérie, dit Emma avec précipitation, en allant embrasser le front de sa femme. Tu m'as foutue une de ces trouilles ! Reprit-elle, soulagée.

\- Excuse-moi...

Par chance, Henry entra à ce moment avec la petite dans les bras. Voyant le bambin, Regina essaya de se lever.

\- Je peux la prendre ?

\- Évidemment. Tiens... Répondit Henry, en lui donnant sa sœur. Il demanda alors : Quel prénom, du coup ?

\- Alexandra, dit-elles en chœur.

\- J'aime ce prénom, approuva Henry avec le sourire.

La semaine qui suivit, ce passa dans la tranquillités, une nouvelle routine c'était installée. Un jour sur deux Emma allait travaillé, Regina avait reprit son poste en tant qu'avocate, et avait reprit contact avec Scarlett, la sœur jumelle de Ruby, elles étaient devenues des amies proches, elle faisait la baby-sitter quand Emma ne pouvait être là pour elle.

Plusieurs années plus tard, les premiers mots, et puis les premier pas d'Alexandra se firent dans la joie d'un Noël. Un merveilleux cadeau pour la famille Swan-Mills.

Henry de son côtés tout allait bien, il avait trouvé une petite amie, blonde, au plus grand bonheur d'Emma et Regina. Il avait réussit son baccalauréat Scientifique avec mention à dix-huit ans. Son permis qu'il avait également en poche. Cette année là, Emma et Regina lui offrit une belle petite voiture.

Oui, cette famille pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse. Et elle le sera jusqu'au bout...


End file.
